


Ask Patton Sanders

by BandaidsAreCool



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29615529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BandaidsAreCool/pseuds/BandaidsAreCool
Summary: Just ask any questions for your happy pappy Patton!(I've been contemplating whether to make this or not- But I did it, anyway-)





	1. Chapter 1

Hello, and welcome to 'Ask Patton Sanders,' where you just ask questions for the fun-loving father figure figment! Just no weird questions, is all I ask of you-

"Heya Kiddos! I can't wait to see and answer the questions you ask me!" Patton says with a smile.


	2. You can ask questions here!

As said in the chapter title, you can ask any questions in this chapter! You can almost ask anything, but no inappropriate t h i n g s -


End file.
